


Когда-то много лет назад

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Мы все знаем, что сейчас Ротгер Вальдес - любимчик хэксбергских горных ведьм и отвечает им взаимностью. Но это сейчас, а с чего все начиналось?
Kudos: 4





	Когда-то много лет назад

В Хэксберг осень. Промозглая, серая, так не похожая на яркий багрянец виноградников Марикьяры. Каблук проскользил по мокрому камню и Вальдес едва удержал равновесие. Свернуть шею на тропе было бы трудно, но упасть в жидкую грязь и мелкую щебенку все равно не хотелось. Снизу и сбоку налетел порыв ветра, принес тяжелый металлический дух отдаленных болот. Осень, так иногда пахнет здешняя осень, когда ветер с моря, что так надежно просаливал улицы летом, меняет свое направление. Не каждую осень, но в эту сложилось так.  
Лейтенант Вальдес поежился и поднял воротник плаща. На вершине горы он готов был хоть донага раздеться, если так пожелают хозяйки, но начать стучать зубами, не добравшись до цели, было бы недостойно офицера и моряка.  
Он выбрался на вершину и подошел к одинокой сосне. Снял перчатки. Мгновенно замерзшими пальцами нащупал в кармане нитку жемчуга. Простенькую, не как те трехрядные ожерелья, что едва слышно постукивали на продувающем до костей ветру.  
Вальдес запрокинул голову, разглядывая дерево. Если ему не изменяла память, в ночь Излома дерево оплели чуть ли не до верхушки, а сейчас бус висело не больше десятка. Это можно было списать на шалости ветра, птиц, мелкое зверье, прельщенное блеском. А можно поверить в легенду.  
Повесить плащ и шляпу было некуда, но он кое-как пристроил их на самом крупном валуне и полез наверх. Белые ветви были гладкими, словно никогда не носили коры, и отполированными сотней рук до него. Забираться выше всех Вальдес не стал, не за тем пришел, чтоб тешить свою гордыню, подвесил бусы на первый же показавшийся надежным сучок и слез. Поскорее натянул плащ шляпу, хваленая половина бергерской крови ничуть его не грела.  
Что делать дальше, он не знал, все таки не в храм явился, поэтому, аккуратно обходя кострища, отошел к обрыву.  
Внизу раскинулись город, залив и море. Солнце, едва видное бледное пятно среди облаков, катилось к горизонту. До темноты было еще далеко, в городе и на рейде не зажигали огней и смягчить холодную картину было нечему.  
Чуть правее уходила вниз тропа, просверкивая тонкой нитью среди покрытых каплями седых вересковых кустов. Чуть ниже начинались заросли каких-то незнакомых местных кустарников, черные ветви были усыпаны белыми ягодами. Еще ниже был лесок, переходящий в городской парк, кое-где присыпанный остатками охряно-желтой листвы.  
А дальше лежал город, неожиданно маленький и хрупкий. Прихотливые изгибы улочек, острые коньки черепичных крыш, кое-где поросшие серебристым мхом, тонкие шпили городской ратуши и колокольни храма. Отсюда, сверху, Хэксберг не казался ни тесным, ни душным, ни давящим.  
А еще дальше было море. Широкая бухта, которую не перекрыть, не взять в кольцо фортами, открытая всем ветрам и течениям. Силуэты кораблей на стальной воде, черные росчерки мачт, едва различимые с такой высоты вымпелы. Он знал, что они красные с золотом, в цветах контр-адмирала Альмейды. Альмейды Старшего, как его уже начинали называть. Вальдес поднял глаза. Далеко впереди, там, куда стремилось солнце, серые волны становились перламутровыми, под стать отражающимся в них облакам. Под стать жемчугу, что едва слышно шелестел и перестукивал в ветвях дерева за его спиной.  
Внезапный порыв ветра заставил его отшатнуться от края, сорвал с головы шляпу, унося ее куда-то выше, в горы. Вальдес машинально слизнул соленые брызги с губ, вдохнул пахнущий водорослями и холодом воздух и лишь тогда понял, что ветер поменялся.  
Он улыбнулся, вспомнив свою браваду на подъеме, и потянулся к завязкам плаща. Раздеваться донага без разрешения дам он, конечно, не станет. Но, может, горным ведьмам пригодится теплый плащ?  
Вальдес перекинул тяжелую ткань через нижнюю ветку, а потом расстегнул пару пуговиц мундира. Высокий ворот внезапно показался тесным, словно не давал дышать этим новым, долгожданным морским ветром.  
Он погладил на прощанье белый ствол, уже слегка вызолоченный проглянувшим солнцем, и приготовился к долгому коварному спуску. Пару раз ему слышался легкий смех за спиной, но оглядываться было нельзя. Это он знал точно.


End file.
